fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Jazda Na Nartach
Chris: -Trzy dni temu na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki....Musieliśmy zobaczyć jak nasi zawodnicy radzą sobie z głodówką, i wyszło na to że chyba niezadobrze...LeShawna namówiła drużyne, żeby wszyscy odpadli, żeby wyeliminować Heather....Troche to nie wyszło bo Snowboardziści, też odpadli z głodu...Ostatecznie Heather kontra Courtney, były głodne, ale Heather miała atak jakiejś tam chroby i dzieki Courtney nadal żyje, i my również...Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Tylera, z niewiadomo jakich powodów...Widać najsłabsze ogniwo, i oczywiście było romantyczne pożegnanie z Lindsay....No dobra czy dzisiejsze zadanie będzie równie chorę jak inne? Dowiecie się tego już dziś na Lodowców Totalnej Porażki!! (czołówka) Na śniadaniu... LeShawna: -AAaa...nie ma to jak cały dzień bez Heather.... Gwen: -Słodki smak wolności, zawitał na Antarktyde... Chris: -Siemka zrobywcy gór...Wiemy że Heather wróci w następnym odcinku, wiec dzisiaj pozwolimy wam się wyszaleć na Nartach!! Pokój Zwierzeń Trent: -Juhu!! Na nartach to ja jeżdże od małego... .... Chris: -Oczywiście, będzię to wybucowa zabawa... Wszyscy wzdychają... Pokój Zwierzeń Gwen: -To byłoby za piękne, gdyby było możliwe... Chris: -No dobra chodzcie ze mną na Wielką Górę Lodową... Przy Wielkiej Górze Lodowej... Lindsay: -EJ to ta sama góra, na którą się wspinaliśmy... Chris: -Brawo za spostrzegawczość Lindsay, macie wnieść cały sprzęt narciarski, czyli tylko narty, na szczyt, oczywiście będą pułpki....Powodzenia... Wszyscy biorę Narty w plecaki, które dał im Chris i zaczeli się swpinać...Od wybuchu bomb spadli Cody, Beth, Bridgette, Geff, DJ, Owen, Harold, LeShawna i Lindsay.... Chris: -Wszystko było dobrze, ale u Narciaży zdarzyło się coś złego... Nagle Trentowi ześlizgneła się noga i wisiał na jednej ręce... Gwen: -TRENT!! Gwen była daleko na górze, zeby zejść, ale Courtney była bliżej... Courtney: -Trzymaj się Trent, zaraz do ciebie dojdę... Doszła kawałek do niego i wyciągneła do niego ręke... Courtney: -Chwyć się mojej ręki!! Trent: -Nie mogę, nie dosięgne!! Courtney: -Musisz spróbować!! Wyciągnoł i starał się ją złapać, ale druga ręka mu się obciągneła i zaczoł spadać... Gwen: -TRENT!!NIEEE!!! Courtney odbiła się nogami i skoczyła za Trentem, udało jej się złapać Trent w powietrzu, i jednocześnie, wbić kilof w lód... Courtney: -Trent wbij kilofy, do podeszwy moich butów... Trent: -A nie lepiej będzie już zejść?? Courtney: -No dawaj, jeśli wejdziemy zjedziemy, a dawno nie zjeżdżałam z góry... Trent: -No dobra... Wbił jej kilofy w podeszwe, i zaczeli wspinać się z połowy góry, ale códem udało im się wyprzedzić Katie i Izzy... Izzy: -O nie, nie dam się tak łatwo... I zaczeła wspinać się jeszcze szybciej... Kaite: -No dobra, widać że raczej już nie dam rady was dogonić.... Katie jako jedyna zabrała ze sobą spadochro, oderwała się od lodu, i otworzyła spadochron.... Gwen(kiedy mijała się z Courtney i Trentem): -Dzięki Courtney... Courtney: -Spoko, i tak dawno się nie rozciągałam i nie czułam adrenaliny.... Chris: -Ota nasza finałowa piątka...Courtney, Trent, Gwen, Duncan i Izzy....No dobra wasze następne zadanie, to zjechanie z tej góry i uniknięcia kolizji... Izzy: -Czego?? Chris: -Spotkania się z Królewską Konną... Izzy: -AAAAAA!!! Chris: -No dobra, na miejsca, gotowi start!! Prowadzili Trent i Courtney za nimi Izzy gryzła Gwen narty.... Gwen: -ZOSTAW MNIE SZAJBUSKO...AAAA!!! Gwen straciła panowanie nad nartami, i o mało by nie spadła w przepaść, gdyby nie Duncan ją wciągną... Gwen: -Dzięki...I jak ja teraz jeżdżę?? Na jeden narcie!! Duncan: -A czemu nie? Izzy wjechała w plamę oleju na śniegu, i się zaczeła staczać w wielką kule śnieżną... Courtney: -DOŚCIGNIE NAS!! Trent: -NIE, JEŚLI MU ZAUFASZ!! Courtney: -A CO CHCESZ ZROBIĆ!!?? Trent wzioł Courtney za ręke, przyciągnął do siebie, chwycił drzewo, przez co kula przejechała przed nimi...Za kulą jechali Gwen i Duncan, a to jak wyglądali razem Trent i Courtney, wyglądało na to że zaraz mają się pocałować...Zatrzymali się oboje.... Duncan: -Courtney z tobą pogadam później, a ty kolo masz nieźle przechlapane... Courtney: -Zanim zaczniesz wyciągać pochopne wnioski, to może pozwolisz że coś powiem... Gwen: -Nie mogę uwierzyć że ty mi to zrobiłeś Trent!!(zaczyna płakać)Dlaczego??Bo ona jest o wiele bardziej odważniejsza ode mnie Prawda?? Trent: -Niee!! Przygniotło by nas oboje, gdyby nie to że musiałem jej uratować życie, wiec jesteśmy kwita.... Gwen: -A jednak każdy chłopak jest taki....Każdy z nich kłamie!! Courtney: -A dlaczego myślisz że on kłamie??On uratował mi życie!! Duncan: -To niby dlaczego się tak do siebie zbliżyliście?? Trent: -Musiałem ją do siebie przyciągnąć, żeby przeżyła!! Gwen: -Właśnie, sam przyznałeś się do winy Trent....NIE CHCE CIĘ WIĘCEJ WIDZIEĆ NA OCZY!!! I odjechała z płaczem... Duncan też chciał, ale Courtney wzięła go za rękę.... Courtney: -Duncan, jeśli rzeczywiście mnie kochasz, to uwierz mi... Patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, Courtney zbierało się na płacz, ale Duncan odwrócił się od niej...Dla Courtney to oznaczało tylko jedno... Courtney odsunęła głowę całą zalaną łzami: -Rozumiem... Puściła go i odjechała.... Trent: -Czemu zawsze jest tak, że jak mówimy prawdę, ktoś myśli że kłamiemy...Ona jest tylko moją przyjaciółką, i nic miedzy nami nie było, to był czysty przypadek że tak wyszło... Duncan w ogóle go nie słuchał, i odjechał.... Chris: -Zwycięzcami są Narciarze!! Dzięki Izzy... Narciarze prócz Gwen i Trenta: -HURAAAA!!!! Chris: -Snowboardziści widzimy się na kolejnej ceremonii... LeShawna zauważyła napięcia między, Courtney,Gwen,Duncanem i Trentem... LeShawna: -HEJ GWEN!! Co się stało?? Gwen: -Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, Trentowi zachciało się Courtney, n ie chcę go więcej widzieć, i ciebie z resztą też!!(rozpłakała się i pobiegła do przyczepy) Potem poszła do Trenta LeShawna: -Podobno wolisz Courtney od Gwen? Trent: -Nic podobnego!!(Gwen przechodziła tamtędy i zaczęła podsłuchiwać) Courtney uratowała mi życie kiedy spadałem, zresztą sama widziałaś, a teraz ja uratowałem jej życie, kiedy przyciągnąłem ja do siebie i zjeżdżając w bok przed wielką kulą śnieżną, a Gwen myśli że teraz zachciało mi się Courtney, bo ona jest bardziej odważna od niej....To Bzdury...Courtney jest tylko moją przyjaciółką i nigdy Courtney by jej nie dorównała....Nigdy nie chciałem jej rzucać dla innej, ona się liczy i tylko ona.... Gwen ujawnia się: -Naprawdę tak myślisz? Trent: -Oczywiście że tak, ona jest wyłącznie moją przyjaciółką, a ty jesteś moim skarbem... Gwen: -OOooo Przepraszam że niesłusznie cię oskarżyłam... Trent: -Już o tym nie mówmy OK?? Gwen: -OK I Buzi... LeShawna: -No dobra teraz pogodzić Courtney i Duncana, tu będzie trudno bo oboje mają twarde charaktery...Ale może mi się uda Chciała podejść do Courtney ale Gwen ją uprzedziła... Gwen: -Courtney, przepraszam że niesłusznie cię oskarżyłam, on tylko nie chciał żeby stała ci się krzywda, tak samo jak ty nie chciałaś żeby jemu coś się stało, kiedy spadał...Przepraszam Courtney: -Nie ma co Gwen I się przytuliły.... LeShawna: -To może najpierw pójdę pogadać z Duncanem 10 minut później LeShawna: -Hej Duncan, dlaczego myślisz że Courtney zdradza cię z Trentem?? Duncan: -A co cię to może interesować? I tak wiem że nawet jeśli ci to wszystko powiem, wypaplasz jej to!!Po za tym to od razu widać że jego ode mnie... LeShawna: -Gwen i Trent już się pogodzili...Ba nawet się pocałowali...Gwen przeprosiła Courtney, że niesłusznie ją oskarżyła...Okazałbyś się chociaż raz dorośle i przeprosiłbyś ją, a nie łudzić się że cię nienawidzi.... Duncan: -Teraz już mnie nienawidzi, bo na górze, powiedział mi że jeśli naprawdę ją kocham, uwierzę jej...Nie uwierzyłem, i teraz mnie nienawidzi.... LeShawna: -Błędy są po to, żeby je naprawiać...Powinieneś z nią pogadać....(i sobie poszła) Pokój Zwierzeń: Duncan: -No dobra zrobię to, co ma do stracenia? ..... Duncan: -Courtney, możemy pogadać?? Courtney: -Nie ufasz mi, dlaczego miałabym teraz z tobą gadać?Jak nie ma o czym.... Duncan: -Jest i to o czym, zachowałem się jak ostatni osioł na świecie nie ufając ci i strasznie przepraszam że źle postąpiłem oskarżając cię o to że jesteś fałszywa.... Courtney: -Nie mówiłeś że jestem fałszywa?? Duncan: -Naprawdę??Ups... Courtney poprawił się humor: -Wiesz co w jednym się zgadzamy jesteś ostatnim osłem na świecie.....Ale jesteś też moim osłem I się pocałowali... LeShawna: -EEEhhh uwielbiam szczęśliwe zakończenia... Na Ceremonii... Chris: -Obozowicze, oddaliście już głosy na osobę która pojedzie do domu czyli.....................................Beth Cody: -Wy wszyscy dobrze się czujecie!!??Beth jest super dziewczyną!! Chris: -Być może, ale jako pierwsza spadła ze skały.... Beth: -Oh Cody, ja uważam że jesteś super chłopakiem... I sie pocałowali... Bridgette: -A jednak ci się podobał... Beth: -Tak już w Dżungli mi się podobał Cody: -Ty mi też... I odjechała Kategoria:Odcinki Lodowca Totalnej Porażki